


Midnight Modifications

by beautifulbisexualbattlelover



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: at niiight B), crow is being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulbisexualbattlelover/pseuds/beautifulbisexualbattlelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shingancrimonz are away and can only afford to book a one bedroom hotel room. This leads to Aion, Yaiba, and Rom being subjected to Crow's...odd late night habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Modifications

**Author's Note:**

> bad synopsis is bad im gomen also NOT WHAT ONE WOULD HTINK it's actually better

_Thump_

Rom stirred, still deep in sleep. He pulled the blanket up closer to his face, but it came again.

_Thump_

Rom sighed this time, and rolled onto his back with his arms outstretched. The mist of dreams began to dissipate as the real world thrust him back into consciousness. He only opened his eyes after one final _THUMP_ , this time louder.

His eyes still crusted with sleep, Rom realized now that the lights were on. Dimmed, but on enough to make him squint. Who has the lights on? What time is it, even? Maybe they're just trying to find the bathroom. He waited. 5 minutes, 10 minutes... yeah no one was turning those lights out anytime soon. Suddenly another noise, a dragging of something heavy, but it stopped short. Gah, freaking great. Now he's gotta get up and all awake and stuff, makin it harder to drift back to sleep... Rom sighed and hefted himself up on his elbow, and fully wiped the sleep out of his eyes. The sight that greeted him was...confusing, to say the least.

Crow stood at the foot of Rom's bed, his back towards Rom and his arms folded in front of him. The hedgehog's tail flicked back and forth as he surveyed his handiwork. Said “handiwork” was every single piece of furniture (save the beds) shifted every which-way about the bedroom. The lamp and chairs, previously in the corner on the right, was now sitting next to the window on the left side of the room, while the one drawer unit was also now placed against the leftmost wall. Currently in front of Crow was the other drawer unit and the desk; he was looking back and forth between the two, entirely engrossed in his thoughts. Rom stared for a moment more, taking in the sheer magnitude of the situation, before speaking.

“Crow”

The hedgehog's tail froze stiff, as he breathed sharply. He didn't turn around.

“What the _hell_ are you doing? It's...” Rom turned to his left, but his bedside table was no longer there. He quickly scanned the room for his clock before giving up and sighing exasperatedly. “It's too late for this.'

“I, ah...” Crow muttered, turning his head slightly. “Couldn't sleep?”

Just then a _crash_ sounded from the right, and the two turned quickly to see Yaiba shoot up in his shared bed with Aion. The full length mirror, which had been placed next to their bed, had been knocked over supposedly by Yaiba stretching in his sleep. The fox turned, his eyes wide and heart beating fast from the sudden jolt, but his eyes narrowed upon seeing the rest of the room. “What's going on?” He asked, looking at both Rom and Crow.

“I had trouble sleeping so I--”

“Hence the disarray of our sleeping quarters? At such an hour?” Yaiba huffed, rubbing his eyes.

“Really Crow. We--”

“The Dark Sun God is _highly displeased and requires silence at once._ ” Aion said loudly while pulling the blanket up and over his head. The three looked at the lion for a moment, then turned back to Crow.

“Crow”

“Y-Yeah, Rom?...”

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> my friend said that hedgehogs sometimes rearrange their cage furniture at night and imagined crow doing that and my immediate thought was YES PERFECT and it stuck with me for the past two days


End file.
